


The Flame That Wouldn't Die

by Janie94



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Anger Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Healing, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rivals to Lovers, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, They Are Still Footballers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: The frustration and anger had been building inside of Robert for weeks now, the power and swirl of magic surging through him whenever Thomas assissted him making him feel weak and humiliated. Eventually it got too much to take and Robert let it out on the person responsible for his mess...





	The Flame That Wouldn't Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> My dear Blue_Night,  
> It has taken me far too long to finish your suggestion/request/wish that we talked about after the Besiktas match, for which I apologize wholeheartedly. I hope the chapters of Alpha Kuba and Omega Robert that you got in between managed to make up for that though. ;-)  
> You probably know already that I'm not good at doing justice to requests and I'm not sure this story even goes into the direction you wanted, but I hope it will still be somewhat readable even if it isn't exactly my most creative story.

 

 

**The Flame That Wouldn’t Die**

 

**10 th February 2018  
** **FC Bayern Munich vs. FC Schalke 04**

Of course Robert had known that his peace of mind wouldn't last forever. When a football player continued to shoot as many goals as he did, it was bound to happen that an offensive player like Thomas would assist him every now and then. It had been several weeks since the last time for which Robert had been more grateful than he liked to admit.

He loved the boost of additional power that came with shooting goals, his nerve ends tingling with the burst of magic the goal would give him. And usually he loved it even more if a strong player himself was assisting him because it also meant a greater source of power for Robert when the goal would link their souls together. And Bayern Munich was full of powerful players that were all too happy to assist him, but it was much worse with Thomas. Whenever the dark-blond German assisted Robert, the latter felt like a giant super-nova, more magic coursing through Robert's body than he was able to take. And he hated that feeling because he had always wanted to be the very best player in the world and no bond he ever formed with one of his teammates should make him feel so weak. That was also one of the reasons why he loved taking penalties so much because they provided the only goals that would not link him to anybody else, the surge of power coursing him coming from his own depths.

Robert had wondered if the reason for Thomas' impossible power came from being Bayern's captain. Being the chosen leader on the pitch was one of the most fulfilling experiences imaginable and only the strongest could pull it off without destroying either their team or themselves in the process. Usually their captain was Manuel, but the goalkeeper had obviously never been able to assist Robert before, so there was no comparison to draw. The few goals Robert had made with Philipp's help before the defender had retired, had definitely been powerful ones but it had still been far away from the way Thomas made him feel. And also, as much as Robert liked to use this excuse to avoid thinking more closely abound his strong bond with Thomas, what definitely didn't make any sense was that their goals had always felt this way, long before Thomas had become their captain.

Robert had talked about this several times with Arjen and Thiago whenever they had shot goals with Thomas' assistance as well, asking them if they had felt remotely like Robert did. No, they hadn't. A pleasant surge of magic coursing through them, yes, because undoubtedly Thomas Müller was a strong player but they had never experienced the earth-shattering mix of pain and pleasure that Robert felt every single, damn time Thomas assisted one of his goals. Robert was the only one of their team feeling this fragile and weak and he hated it, God, he hated the feeling with all his might!

The 2015/16 season had been an absolute nightmare for him because he had shot so many goals, several of which had been with the help of Thomas and there had been two or three games where Robert had stayed behind in the showers to get rid of some magic, angrily jerking off to the image of its owner until he reached his climax, only for shame and fury to fill him. He had ended up using the magic to trash half of the locker room...

Last season had not been much better, Thomas seemingly happy to assist his teammates rather than shoot goals of his own, thereby strengthening his bonds with them. And as the popular man he actually was, this was all working in his favor, securing his place within the team even while the media was speculating about his power, now that he seemed to have a goal drought. Robert had to shake his head when he remembered those stupid articles on the internet because he knew better. Thomas was already so powerful that a season with only a handful of goals would not hurt his position in the slightest, not with the unpredictable way he played and the assists that he continued to provide on a regular basis. Thomas Müller was not the traditional kind of goalscorer and no one expected him to be. Contrary to the expectations people had of Robert. He couldn't afford not to score for more than a few consecutive games. He was good in what he did but he was not so arrogant as not to recognize that he was far more limited than his teammates when it came to gaining power. Because for him most of it came through goals. And it meant that he was much more dependent on the other players on the pitch than most others.

Robert had made it through several weeks without Thomas' help, almost believing that things would become better, but of course it couldn't stay like that forever. And when Robert saw Thomas' cross towards him, he didn't hesitate for a second. He might hate the feelings that came with the power of 'their' goals but he would never let them stop him from giving his very best and win a match. He shot the ball into the net and for the first time in weeks, the strongest kind of magic that Robert knew was running through his veins again. He shivered as his nerve ends were overloaded by sensation, the tingling that was everywhere on his skin so strong that Robert wanted to scream and lash out as the familiar pain and pleasure washed over him. It lasted only for a few seconds before arms came around him and the storm in Robert's heart calmed, the touch grounding him instantly. Robert knew even before he opened his eyes again that it was Thomas who was hugging him because no one else could channel the power like this. Robert hated himself for leaning into the touch, wrapping his own arms around the younger one to pull him closer because it only made him feel weaker how dependent he was on this man. How was Robert supposed to become the very best if he constantly needed someone else to help him deal with the additional power? His eyes dropped to the captain's armband around Thomas' slim arm, the visible proof to everybody else that Robert was not the strongest of their team. He had been able to accept Manuel being their captain because the man played a position so much different from Robert's that no comparison could be drawn between them and Manuel was not only the older one but had also been with the club for a much longer time. But Thomas – no matter his experience at this club – was younger than Robert and also an offensive player. And the sight of him wearing the armband, being the chosen captain of this team seemed to mock the Pole, reminding him that Thomas was outranking him and Robert would never be able to take this away from him.

With a low sneer Robert pulled back from Thomas' arms, hoping the younger one wasn't able to see the dark scowl on his face as he turned away from him.

Thomas knew what an ambiguous man Robert was and he must have his suspicions why Robert was holding a grudge against him these days but Robert would never let him know just how much Thomas was affecting him.

And yet Robert couldn't help but wonder if Thomas already knew too much. Because when Thomas put them into the lead against Schalke again and all their teammates were busy congratulating their captain for his unusual goal, Robert couldn't miss the challenging gaze Thomas was giving him, prompting him to wonder if Thomas' intention had not been to shoot the goal himself but cross it to Robert instead, just to see his reaction to the surge of power again...

 

**17 th February 2018  
** **VfL Wolfsburg vs. FC Bayern Munich**

Thomas had been unsure whether to be disappointed or glad when their coach announced that he and Robert would get a break this time and only sit on the bench for the game. Disappointed because he liked to play and Robert had an admirable track record when it came to scoring against the Wolves – he was not thinking of five goals in nine minutes, no, of course not! - and glad because it meant that for once Thomas didn't have to watch Robert's soul responding to anyone else's. Thomas was not sure when exactly he had started feeling this way, this strange sense of possessiveness that he was feeling for the handsome striker. He hated it whenever Robert scored because the man was already way too powerful, the aura of dominance surrounding him so tangible that his mere presence made Thomas feel weak in the knees. And yet their team needed Robert to keep on scoring because without him, they would have a serious problem in finding the net. Therefore Thomas had learned to deal with Robert becoming more powerful with almost every game and instead he had almost come to enjoy seeing and feeling Robert's reaction whenever Thomas assisted him. When their souls bonded, Robert's facade crumbled and he finally showed weakness as well. And over time Thomas had come to love doing this to the Pole, not only tearing down his walls and seeing him come undone as their bond became stronger and stronger but also eventually realizing that no one else was able to affect Robert the way Thomas did. It had been a delightful revelation!

And by now Thomas loved assisting Robert almost more than he loved scoring himself because even if there was no stopping Robert from gaining power, Thomas could still remind him that he had the power to strip Robert bare and make him feel human again.

Last week against Schalke had been another proof of that as he had watched Robert struggling with the power after his goal and Thomas' only regret was that his pass that had been intended as another assist for the older striker and might have finally make him lose control completely, had tumbled into the goal instead. All Thomas wanted to see was Robert Lewandowski finally surrender to the force of their bond. And Thomas was much too focused on achieving that goal – pun intended – to ponder about the why.

For once Robert was in good spirits today as well, his obvious relief that Thomas wouldn't be able to see him weak again enabling them to even joke with each other while they were warming up side by side. Thomas had to admit that he rather liked Robert off the pitch; the polite, almost shy man he allowed himself to be so much different from the commanding presence that made Thomas want to drop on his knees before him during matches. Not that Thomas would ever admit that loud!

And his day was about to get even better when Thomas still got to play during the second half after it had become obvious that their team would lose this game without both Robert and Thomas. And since Jupp had been very adamant on finally giving Robert a much-needed break, it was Thomas who got subbed on eventually.

Thomas was determent to show the man whose eyes he could feel on his back that the team didn't need him to turn this game around and win it, that they could still make it without him and he got his wish, at least kind of. Sandro finally managed to even the score, turning a potential unnecessary loss into a halfway acceptable draw. At least that’s what Thomas was convinced of as he watched the minutes tick by, their efforts to make the winning goal not even coming close to being rewarded tonight. Thomas didn’t truly believe that Robert coming onto the pitch for the last ten minutes would actually change anything, but of course the Pole would prove him wrong.

Thomas couldn’t say that he was all that surprised when only a few minutes before the end, the referee pointed towards the penalty spot for the second time today, Arjen having missed this chance earlier in the game. Thomas stood unmoving as he watched Robert quietly placing the ball onto the spot, ignoring the Wolfsburg players that were trying to argue with the referee. Thomas knew that Robert would make this goal, he had never seen a deadlier penalty taker than this man and it was kind of funny that Robert would be the one to take this valuable point from Wolfsburg.

Thomas could feel the air brimming with magic as Robert waited for the blow of the whistle, all that power only waiting to surge through the striker’s body as though it knew with as much certainty as Thomas did that Robert would never miss out on such a chance. A part of Thomas was annoyed with himself for not having tried harder to assist Robert, instead having to watch the latter gain power without the side effect of feeling a soul bond, but he shoved the thought away. He should be glad that they were even presented with such a possibility to turn things around. And when Robert’s shot hit the net, Thomas could swear that he was able to feel an echo of Robert’s feelings as the striker absorbed the magic deep inside of him.

Thomas ran towards him to put his arms around him from behind, but as soon as he had done so, the familiar longing was back and he found himself unable to let go again. He was surprised that Robert didn’t pull away either and only turned his head towards him. In his bright blue eyes Thomas could see the same question that he had as well. Why was their soul bond reacting even though Thomas hadn’t assisted Robert this time?

“You can feel it too, can’t you?” Thomas whispered, addressing this strange connection between them for the very first time.

Robert’s eyes darkened with anger but he still stayed in Thomas’ embrace. “I hate you, Thomas. I hate you for making me feel this way.”

His words cut Thomas deep even though they didn’t completely surprise him. He had been aware of Robert’s strange reactions lately, as though their bond pained him whenever it flared to life.

Thomas had wanted to be Robert’s weak spot only to realize that there was more to that than being able to tear him down. Now Robert had power over him as well because without realizing it Thomas had opened his heart to him.

He had realized a while ago that he desired Robert and he had been able to deal with that, being able to shove it aside. But he couldn’t do that any longer, not now that he had also developed feelings for the dark-haired striker. Somewhere along the way he had stopped wanting this bond in order to pull Robert down whenever he was flying too high but started wanting it just for the sake of being bonded to him. What a twisted way of fate to turn on him!

He pressed a soft kiss to the part of Robert’s jersey that was covering his shoulder, inhaling the scent of fresh grass, sweat and something darker that he had come to associate with Robert before letting go of him reluctantly.

“If that is all you can feel for me, then hate me all you want.”

 

**20 th February 2018  
** **FC Bayern Munich vs. Besiktas Istanbul**

Robert was burning alive.

At least that was what it felt like when the referee ended their first game of the Champions League knockout stage, a clear 5-0 win. Robert had been feeling on edge for a few days now – more precisely ever since the game against Wolfsburg had ended and he had been painfully reminded of his connection with Thomas – but tonight he had reached the edge. He had been doing fine with his assist to Kingsley and his first goal in the second half, thinking that nothing could spoil this great night.

Well he had been wrong. Because only minutes before the end he had made his second goal and under different circumstances he would have been delighted. But not when it was Thomas who was assisting him once again.

In hindsight Robert could have simply missed the cross, but not only had he underestimated the effect the bond would have on him, but he had also too much winning mentality in his blood to let such an opportunity slide. And now he had to deal with the consequences.

Robert’s ears were drumming so hard that he could even feel the blood bumping through his veins, everything in him yearning for something that he couldn’t even name. Robert was stumbling through the tunnel, supporting himself on the wall and praying that his teammates would take a few minutes longer to celebrate with the fans before coming down here. Robert’s thoughts drifted to the one man he had told his secret, the only one he allowed to see the great Robert Lewandowski so weak. It had never been difficult to open up to Thiago, the only man he knew who had an affinity to soul healing magic, but the Spaniard was not here to help him any longer, his injury forcing him to see each game from the stands instead. Robert let out a pained whimper as he bent over, his knees threatening to give out underneath him only for a pair of arms to catch him before he could fall.

“Sh, it’s alright, Lewy. I’m here now.” Of course it had to be Thomas.

Robert felt anger coursing through him and with a loud roar he turned Thomas’ arm around, pushing the younger man’s front roughly against the wall. “This is your fault! You did this to me!”

He didn’t wait for a response but used his free hand to palm Thomas’ half-hard cock through his shorts, drawing a strangled gasp from him. “I may be the one suffering from this bond that we share but you’re just as affected as I am, aren’t you?” To prove his point he pressed lightly against Thomas’ groin, delighted by the low moan this action elicited. “You want me, Thomas, you desire me. Tell me, how many times have you jerked off to the thought of my naked body?”

Thomas let out another strangled sound, his cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment but his cock was hardening further at the words, confirming Robert’s words. The Pole smirked triumphantly, the feeling of victory mixing with his post-match excitement so strong that he didn’t really notice the tingling spreading through his body as their bond was reacting to their proximity.

Robert pulled harshly at the offending garment, tearing the red jersey and shorts off Thomas with ferocity. His hand returned to Thomas’ cock instantly, stroking him without mercy even when Thomas squirmed against him, his attempt to get away from Robert’s hand only resulting in his backside rubbing against Robert’s front. The Pole tensed as his own arousal became almost too painful to bear, reminding him of the power Thomas had over him and he pressed the latter harder against the wall. And yet he had enough sanity left to remember that it was only a matter of minutes before their teammates would enter the tunnel and find them in such a position. With great effort Robert pulled at Thomas’ shoulder, dragging and pushing him into the direction of the showers. Their teammates would still be able to hear them and the thought sent another shiver of arousal through Robert.

“What are you waiting for? Having second thoughts already?” Thomas spat out with frustration and Robert returned his attention to the younger one, grabbing his hips for support. He was about to enter him when the red fury clouding his vision finally subsided and he realized what he was about to do. He would only hurt Thomas, no matter how much the latter was asking for it.

Robert stilled, staring at Thomas’s slender back for a long moment as he contemplated what to do. They had both been looking forward to finally quenching the flames of desire within them, but Robert didn’t want to hurt Thomas. He bit his lip, his left hand stroking absentmindedly over Thomas’ side while his other one found its way between his cheeks to circle his hole. Thomas flinched as though he hadn’t expected this and he reached behind himself to bat Robert’s hand away angrily. “I don’t need your pity, Lewandowski! Just take your anger out on me like you want to!”

Robert bit his lip as he sensed what Thomas was feeling, that he was trying to hold on to the frustration radiating off Robert because it was safer than dealing with kindness and concern. Robert wouldn’t deny him this wish if it was truly what Thomas wanted, because this would be easier for him as well. But he couldn’t shake off the sudden sense of possessiveness overcoming, the need to be more than a quick fuck for Thomas.

“Turn around.” Robert’s voice was barely more than a whisper but there was enough finality to it that Thomas must hear as well because he obeyed without hesitation, slowly turning until he was able to meet Robert’s gaze. His bi-coloured eyes were as defiant as ever, a silent challenge in them that reminded Robert of how strong this man was and how much power he held over the older one even now. Robert bared his teeth in renewed fury, his hands grabbing Thomas’ cheeks to lift him up, waiting until the younger one’s legs had wrapped around his hips instinctively before he announced in a dark voice. “You will be mine tonight, Thomas, and I will make you scream my name so loud that all of our teammates will know what we did.”

Thomas shivered at his possessive words and Robert allowed a small smile to curl onto his own lips, giving his infuriating partner up front a false sense of security until he finally heard the door to the adjoining locker room open. Thomas’ face froze in horror as he realized what was about to happen and Robert’s smile turned into a predatory smirk as he pushed into him. Thomas tried to stifle his sounds but he couldn’t completely contain a groan of pain at the intrusion, just low enough not to be heard over the sounds of their oblivious teammates.

Robert waited for a moment to savour the wonderful moment, surprised at the strong magic coursing through him like wildfire. “Can you feel it, Thomas?” he whispered in a moment of fondness. “Our bond is responding.”

Thomas jerked his head in what was most likely supposed to be a nod, his voice shaking with the effort to stay silent. “Please, Lewy! They’re going to hear us.”

“Let them!” Robert responded in a possessive voice, leaning forward to drag his nose along the curve of Thomas’ throat. “Let them know that you are mine tonight!”

And finally he snapped his hips forward, drawing a loud groan of pained pleasure from his prey that silenced the excited chattering in the locker room. Thomas’ hands were trying to hold on to his shoulders, but Robert reached out for them, only Thomas’ hooked ankles behind his back holding the younger one up now as Robert pinned Thomas’ wrists to the tiles of the wall in an iron grip, exposing him and having him as vulnerable as Robert felt each time when Thomas assisted him.

He pulled out until just enough to give Thomas the time to take a breath before slamming into him again, setting up a fast and hard rhythm as he buried himself deeper and deeper into the younger one.

“Fuck, you’re so tight!” Robert got out in between his own panting breaths, not even trying to keep his voice down. It was deathly silent except for the sounds of pleasure from the couple and Robert wondered how many of their teammates would be too curious to leave the room immediately.

He could feel eyes at his back even before Thomas’ renewed squirming and the deep red flush of his cheeks told him that they indeed had spectators now. He released one of Thomas’ hands to grab Thomas’ base and stroke him in time with thrusts, so adamant on feeling his prey’s arousal return that he didn’t care about the way Thomas’ hand clawed at his shoulders and his back, apparently unsure whether to hold on to him and give himself over completely or push him away to end the torment.

“Lewy, Robert, please!” he shouted in a pleading voice as Robert changed the angle to hit his sweet spot with each thrust.

“Tell me, Thomas, what do you want me to do?” Robert drawled over the loud moans of pleasure, feeling his own orgasm approaching rapidly.

Thomas seemed too far gone to answer, his short nails digging so hard into Robert’s back now that they were drawing blood. He only whimpered as his body tensed up, his walls clenching around Robert’s cock. The Pole groaned and it took him all his self-control not to come at the wonderful feel and he glanced to the side until he could recognize who was watching them with both shock and arousal. He was not completely surprised to see Mats standing there, not even trying to hide his hungry stare that matched the bulge in his shorts. Robert’s lips curled in amusement at the sight of Joshua and James behind him, both of them looking completely horrified and embarrassed not only at the position they had caught Thomas and Robert in but at the way the sight was affecting their own body as one look down their forms confirmed.

Robert returned his attention to the man in his arms and he tightened his grip around Thomas’ arousal, slowing down his strokes to throw him off-guard.

“Lewy, please!” Thomas sobbed as he buried his face against Robert’s neck and the Pole finally showed mercy on him, driving himself into Thomas’ body again and hitting his prostrate until the younger one finally came, screaming his pleasure out loud while his release was coating both of their stomachs with white streaks, his magic brizzling in the air and over Robert’s skin.

Robert felt a sharp tug in his chest at the sight, seeing Thomas come in his arms feeling more intimate than anything else they had done tonight and before he could have stopped himself he was coming as well, shooting his seed inside of Thomas’ body at the same time that there was the loud sound of ceramic tiles shattering at the bolt of magic surging through the room. He barely managed to hold himself and Thomas’ weight up, his legs shaking so hard that they tumbled to the floor as soon as he was done. There they lay panting hard for several minutes, trying to process what had just happened between them. They were both shaking with exhaustion, so worn out that they barely felt the sharp edges of the littered tiles cutting into their bodies.

They only stared into each other’s eyes and Robert was unable to look away, feeling their bond thrumming between them, urging them to get closer. Robert was distinctly aware the shower getting turned on, of Mats trying to wash the blood, dust and sweat off his body. Robert was too weak to protest against their teammate, only growling warningly when Mats was done with him and reached out to touch Thomas.

The defender froze and pulled his hand back as though he had been burnt. “He needs someone to take care of him, Lewy.”

“Not you!” Robert hissed through clipped teeth, the idea of anybody touching Thomas after what they had just shared, making him burn with jealousy.

Mats raised his hands in surrender. “Sorry, I just thought… I don’t know, that this was only about revenge. I thought you would get up and leave without checking up on him.”

That was exactly what Robert had intended to do when he had dragged Thomas into the showers, but now the mere thought of leaving Thomas alone made him angry and sick. “We are bonded, Mats! He is mine and I am his.”

Mats nodded with a look of grim satisfaction and without another word he got up and left them alone. Robert met Thomas’ eyes again when the younger one sat up with wide eyes. “Did you really mean that? I was hoping you would want us to complete the bond, but you always shoved me away…”

Robert dropped his gaze in shame. “You were making me feel weak. I wanted to become the strongest player and no matter how much power I gained, you always managed to strip me bare and bring me down onto my knees.”

Thomas smiled weakly. “Oh, Lewy, if I'm ever going to bring you down onto your knees, it will be for completely different reasons, trust me.”

Robert had to laugh at this but it faded again as he regarded Thomas more closely. The young man looked completely worn out and drained of his magic, even more so than Robert himself – not that this was a surprise after how rough the Pole had been with him. His eyes had closed again in exhaustion, a content expression on his face as he lay there panting hard. There were dark bruises on his hips where Robert had grabbed him and there were scratches at his sides from Robert’s fingernails. The older one inhaled sharply and he reached out to part Thomas’ thighs, noting the way he tensed up in expectation of more pain. The sight of Thomas’ abused hole filled Robert with guilt and remorse and without thinking he leaned forward to place his lips onto a dark mark on Thomas’ right hip, channelling his magic to focus on the spot he was kissing.

Thomas flinched at the spark of magic he must be able to feel but let out a surprised gasp when there was no pain but a soft tingling spreading through his lower body. “Lewy, what are you doing?”

But Robert didn’t respond, he merely moved to the next small bruise that he had left and touched it with his lips, swirling his tongue over the skin which drew a low moan from the younger one.

Thomas didn’t make a move to stop him, he merely buried his hand in Robert’s wet strands of hair and pushed at his head firmly, encouraging him to apply more pressure before repeating. “Tell me, Robert. What are you doing?”

“Healing the damage I have inflicted.” Robert mumbled against Thomas’ stomach, reaching out to turn him around gently and kiss along the scratches on his back, watching the red lines disappear within seconds. He could feel Thomas starting to get aroused again but was not sure if it was only a natural reaction to the intimate spell and if Thomas even wanted him to do something about it.

Thomas’ grip at his head had softened and he was now absentmindedly carding his fingers through Robert’s hair, allowing him to continue his task as though he could sense that the older one needed to do this so badly. “I didn’t take you for someone who was able to do healing magic. I figured you were better with… a more aggressive kind of magic.”

“You have seen me do ice spells,” Robert agreed as he let his lips linger on the imprint his fingers had left on the small of Thomas’ back. “I have an affinity towards this kind of magic, but I learned or thing or two from Thiago.”

Thomas tensed at the mention of their teammate, clearly remembering the many times that a frustrated and angry Robert had pulled Thiago with him, using their more than eager teammate as a valve for his feelings.

Robert chuckled as he pulled back to part Thomas’ thighs again, regarding the latter’s erection only briefly before meeting Thomas’ gaze with the intention to erase the hurt and jealousy there. “He might have shown me how to heal wounds, but I have never once healed him like this. Or anybody else for that matter.”

Surprise flickered in Thomas’ multi-coloured eyes. “Why are you saying this like this to me? It will only be harder to let you go then.”

“Because I don’t want you to ever let me go again,” Robert replied much to his own astonishment. “I don’t want to continue fighting our bond when it makes both of us stronger. I want you in my life. And I know that I have no right to ask this of you after the way I treated you, but I want to become a part of your life as well.”

A raw look appeared in Thomas’ eyes and he reached out for Robert’s face. “Kiss me. Please.”

Robert obeyed all too gladly, leaning forward to capture Thomas’ lips with his own for the very first time. They both moaned at the sensation of their lips touching and their bond reacting to it, the magic flowing between them like an unstoppable river. Robert was only dimly aware of a sudden gust of wind circling their bodies, blowing away the shards littering the floor and only now did Robert deem it safe enough to press his lover back onto the floor, unable to focus on what havoc their magic was wrecking as his sole attention was on the man lying beneath him. “I love you, Thomas. I love you so much.”

The most beautiful smile he had ever seen spread on Thomas’ face and they kissed again, long and tenderly, their tongues merely teasing each other as their bodies started to move, their cocks trapped between them. Robert was now as hard as Thomas again, but he ignored his desire, content with kissing the younger one senseless. Thomas was becoming more restless though, searching for more friction as he rubbed his cock against Robert’s until he finally broke away from the kiss to whisper in a hoarse voice. “Make love to me, Robert. I need to feel you.”

Robert sat back on his heels, his guilt returning at the sight of Thomas’ sensitive entrance. “I would love to, but you’re sore enough as it is. I would only hurt you more if I took you now.”

Thomas opened his mouth to protest, but Robert stopped him by putting a finger to his lips. “I won’t argue about this. But I will take care of you.”

Carefully he positioned himself between Thomas’ long legs, risking a brief glance upwards but saw nothing but trust in his lover’s eyes. The sight filled Robert’s heart with warmth and leaned forward to put his lips onto Thomas’ entrance.

The younger one bucked up with a loud gasp, clearly not having expected this. Robert suppressed a wicked grin and proceeded to move his lips over the spot, his tongue probing the reddened flesh in an almost teasing manner.

“Robert!” Thomas cried out in pleasure and his hand instinctively flew to his cock, intending to ease his painful arousal, but this time it was Robert who batted his hand away. “No, love, you will come from nothing more than this.”

Thomas let out a desperate mewl but let his hand drop to the older one’ shoulder in order to have something solid to hold on to. Robert chuckled, his breath against Thomas’ skin causing the latter to shiver violently even before Robert resumed his task, pushing Thomas’ thighs even further apart before dipping his tongue into Thomas and savouring the ardent moan he received in return. Robert shivered at the unfamiliar sensation of tasting himself and possessiveness filled him at realizing that he had claimed Thomas as his. He allowed his magic to the front, intending to make up for what he had done to the man who had taken his heart by storm.

“Robert, argh!” Thomas shouted, his senses clearly overloaded by what was happening and the wrecked tone of his voice indicating how close he was.

“Come, love.” Robert encouraged him in his sweetest voice, making the words sound like both a command and a plea. “Please come for me.”

And he thrust his tongue deeper than ever before, filling their bond with all the power he could muster as Thomas bucked upwards before he came with a loud scream of “FUCK, ROBERT!”

Robert moaned as he followed Thomas over the edge, coating his thighs with his own release. When he had managed to gather himself, Robert drew back to shift his attention to Thomas’ cock, greedily licking up the softening shaft and cleaning it from the remnants of Thomas’ forceful release with utmost care. Only when he was satisfied did he allow himself what he craved for the most, his mouth blindly searching for Thomas’. Their bond was humming contently as they lay in each other’s arms, oblivious to the world around them.

After what felt like an eternity, Thomas pulled back with a happy sigh. “Never leave me, Robert. I want to be with you forever.”

“I want that too.” Robert admitted softly, his heart clenching with all the emotions he felt at Thomas’ confession. “And I promise that I will never let you go again.”

He sealed his vow with another kiss as he was losing himself in the presence of the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos - feedback is what keeps me going.


End file.
